Cicatrices
by Beth.RC
Summary: No había nadie que no estuviera al tanto de la gran noticia, era el chisme del momento. El arrogante Sasuke Uchiha y la tímida Hinata Hyuga, la pareja más rara que haya conocido el instituto, ha roto durante las vacaciones de verano. (Summary completo adentro)
1. Chapter 1

**Summary completo.**

No había nadie que no estuviera al tanto de la gran noticia, era el chisme del momento. El arrogante Sasuke Uchiha y la tímida Hinata Hyuga, la pareja más rara que haya conocido el instituto, ha roto durante las vacaciones de verano. Para muchos es motivo de alegría el verlos por fin separados, pero para otros es de preocupación. Ambos se comportan de manera extraña desde que iniciaron las clases. Lo que conlleva a que sus respectivos amigos quieran indagar sobre la verdadera la razón de su ruptura.

Al parecer, la razón es peor de lo que muchos se imaginan.

 **Naruto no me** **pertenece** **.**

* * *

Capítulo 1:

Sobre su cama se encontraba su uniforme del instituto. Perfectamente lavado y planchado. Listo para ser usado en su primer día de clases. Algo, que al parecer no entusiasmaba mucho a Hinata Hyuga. Pues permaneció varios minutos inmóvil, sentada al borde de su cama mirando al vacío. Ajena y totalmente indiferente a lo que ocurriese a su alrededor. El constante "tic-tac" de su reloj de mesa llegaba a sus oídos amortiguado, como si hubieran puesto una almohada sobre este. Los minutos pasaban y el tiempo se deformaba en su cabeza. Su cuarto se encontraba totalmente en penumbras, era algo casi psicodélico, como si estuviera adentro de un sueño. Tal vez… aun dormía. Ojalá aun lo hiciera.

Finalmente, cuando sus pensamientos se aclararon y se percató de lo atrasada que estaba, procedió a vestirse. Cuando estuvo lista, se dirigió a la habitación de su hermana para despedirse. Al ingresar a esta, le hizo un poco de gracia verla con toda la cama desecha y con un hilo de baba en la boca. Hanabi siempre había sido inquieta al dormir. Pero siempre dormía bien y eso la tranquilizaba. Era relajante contemplarla, pero debía irse. Hinata beso cariñosamente la frente de su pequeña hermanita y se retiró. Ese pequeño gesto siempre le daba fuerza para empezar un día difícil. Pero hoy, no estaba segura si eso le bastaría.

* * *

—¿Y si no viene hoy, Ino? Tal vez falta por ser el primer día de clases —inquirió ansiosa una bella pelirosa de ojos jade, que recargada en una de las tantas ventanas del salón, observaba la entrada principal del instituto.

—Sasuke nunca falta a clases —la irritación era palpable en la voz de la Yamanaka, quien se encontraba al lado de ella, solo que sentada en la silla de su respectivo pupitre— ¡Y por dios Sakura!¡Deja de asomarte cada tres segundos por la ventana y siéntate de una vez!

—¡No me grites cerda! —pero de todos modos se sentó, su pupitre se encontraba al frente del de su amiga—Es que… pienso que podría ser diferente esta vez.

El ceño de Ino se frunció levemente, creía saber a lo que se refería.

—¿Lo dices por su ruptura con Hinata? —Sakura bajó ligeramente la mirada. Había acertado.

— Sí —un breve suspiró escapó de sus labios— creo que Sasuke… podría estar afectado por su rompimiento con Hinata y por ello no venir hoy, pues ya sabes, rompieron hace apenas una semana. Y bueno, su relación fue…

—Intensa —finalizó Ino— Nunca había visto a Sasuke así con ninguna otra chica.

Aquellas palabras hirieron el orgullo de la Haruno, quien desde pequeña había estado enamorada del Uchiha. Aún recuerda el día en el que se enteró de que él salía con Hinata. Su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos y no pudo parar de llorar por varios días y cuando ya no hubo más lagrimas que derramar, la amargura y el dolor menguaron considerablemente su particular personalidad alegre. Ino constantemente le decía que parecía una zombi. Fue época angustiante, porque nunca pudo acostumbrarse a ver a Sasuke y a Hinata juntos. Lo único que pudo manejar de mejor manera con él tiempo es la ansiedad y dolor que sentía cuando tenía a Sasuke cerca. Había conseguido un cierto nivel de indiferencia hacia él, y aunque este era bastante superficial, era crucial en ciertas ocasiones, como cuando se cruzaban en los pasillos. Si no hubiera logrado controlar sus nervios como lo hizo, cada encuentro con Sasuke sería como una puñalada en el pecho.

—Me pregunto por qué Hinata habrá terminado con él —se preguntó la Yamanaka, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de su amiga— Aunque pensándolo bien…estos últimos meses se veían algo distanciados —la rubia pareció meditar unos segundos, posteriormente, se levantó con gran determinación de su asiento— Debería hablar con Kiba, él seguro sabe la razón de porque han termi…

—¡Agh, ni se te ocurra cerda! —chilló Sakura, mientras tironeaba de la camisa de Ino para devolverla a su asiento— No tienes por qué preguntar ese tipo de cosas y menos a él.

—¡Pero frentona! —la Yamaka posiciono sus manos sobre los hombros de la pelirosa— Kiba es el mejor amigo de Hinata, él seguro sabrá la razón de su ruptura, además encuentro más probable que él me lo cuente a que lo haga su otro amigo, ese, el rarito, el que nunca habla.

—Se llama Shino, Ino —respondió Sakura, masajeándose las sienes— Y no te haría mal seguir su ejemplo, por lo menos por un rato. Créeme, la comunidad te lo agradecería.

—Ay mi querida Sakura, admite que te morirías de aburrimiento sin mis chismes.

—Como sea —"la maldita tiene razón"— No quiero que vayas a hablar con él ¿vale?

La Yamanaka pareció decepcionada.

—Está bien. Pero si por azares de la vida llego a enterarme de algo al respecto. No te contaré, aunque me ruegues Sakura. Aunque me ru-e-gues. ¿Entendido?

Sakura no pudo evitar rodar los ojos con fastidio.

—Ino, eres una chismosa compulsiva —extrañamente su tono sonaba como aquellas personas que lidian con adictos al alcohol, le hizo un poco de gracia— Me lo dirás todo apenas te enteres, ahora si me lo permites, iré al baño antes de que llegué Kakashi-sensei. — a continuación se levantó de su asiento y se alejó.

—¿No quieres que te acompañe frentona? —le gritó Ino por encima del bullicio del salón.

—¡No! —le gritó devuelta Sakura, mientras giraba el pomo de la puerta. Estaba muy nerviosa y necesitaba estar sola—Solo…¡quédate ahí!

Y salió.

Pero apenas da un paso fuera del aula, choca de lleno contra alguien. Hubiera caído por el impacto, pero fue estabilizada inmediatamente por la otra persona. Al levantar la mirada, sus ojos jade se vieron reflejados en unos hipnóticos ojos oscuros. La mandíbula de Sakura empezó a temblar. Sus barreras caían. Y nuevamente, su pecho se desgarraba. Un afilado cuchillo se hundía una y otra vez en su pecho. Sasuke Uchiha paso a su lado, sin decir ninguna palabra.

* * *

Kakashi caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos del instituto. Y aunque ya había pasado una hora desde que debía haber empezado sus clases, se negaba entrar a su salón. Sentía un cosquilleo molesto en la cabeza, como si tuviera que hacer algo, así que decidió deambular por el recinto para ir tanteando ciertos lugares y ver si recordaba algo. Estuvo de ese modo hasta entrar a la oficina de dirección. Un chico rubio y de contextura atlética, se encontraba en la zona de espera, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. Y algo hizo "click" en la cabeza del peligris, e inmediatamente se acercó a una gaveta y sacó una carpeta de la cual retiro un documento. Ahora entendía todo, sonriente se acercó al muchacho que esperaba.

—Ah…así que eras tú lo que se me estaba olvidando —dijo perezosamente el Hatake mientras se rascaba la nuca— Eres el chico nuevo —y solo para verificar hojeo una vez el formulario— Vaya eres de Yokohama…¿vida difícil eh?

El chico rubio levanto la mirada. Oh, algo no iba bien. Unos furiosos ojos azules estaban acribillándolo ¿había dicho algo inadecuado?

—¡Maldito viejo! —el chico se levantó de un salto y lo tomo por las solapas de su camisa— ¡Llevo dos horas esperándolo! ¡¿Cómo pudo olvidarme?!

"Definitivamente es de Yokohama" pensó Kakashi. —Oye, oye cálmate…solo fue un percance causado por un error de papeleo. —dijo el Hatake, sonriendo nerviosamente. El chico tenía un agarré fuerte — Suéltame y te guiare a tu salón Naru…Naru…— maldita sea, había olvidado su nombre apenas leerlo, la senilidad estaba llegando a su vida.

—¡Naruto Uzumaki! —bramó el rubio, salpicando con saliva la cara del peligris.

— Sí, sí, como sea— respondió el Hatake, mientras sacaba un pañuelito desechable y se limpiaba el rostro, pero su alumno aun no desistía del agarre— ya suéltame Naruto, soy tu profesor y estoy perdiendo tiempo de clases por tu culpa.

El chico entrecerró los ojos, pero finalmente lo soltó (de muy mala manera, por cierto). Kakashi trato de arreglar las arrugas de su camisa.

— Vaya… estos chicos de hoy. —suspiró teatralmente, esto era demasiada emoción para ser el primer día de clases — Venga Naruto, sígueme, es hora de comenzar.

* * *

 **Hola! Este es mi primer fanfic del fandom de Naruto, espero que les haya gustad, a mi me gusto escribirlo.**

 **El próximo capitulo posiblemente estará este otro fin de semana :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2:**

Cuando Hinata entro al salón noto inmediatamente tres cosas. Primero, que Kakashi-sensei aun no había llegado (algo que no es ninguna novedad, por cierto). Segundo, que muchas chicas la estaban observando, algunas con curiosidad mal disimulada y otras con el ceño fruncido. Eso tampoco era algo nuevo. Por último, y por lejos lo peor para ella, es que 'él' estaba ahí. Lo sabía porque podía sentir el peso de su mirada sobre ella. Estaba escrutándola, seguramente buscando percibir algún atisbo de vulnerabilidad. Pero no le daría ese gusto. Ella ya no era la misma, o eso quería pensar. Esperaba que las cosas fueran diferentes esta vez y no recaer…de nuevo.

— ¡Heeey Hinaaaata! —la voz potente de Kiba llego a sus oídos, sobresaltándola— ¡Ven aquí! ¡Te guardamos un lugar! —y haciéndole señas le insto a que se acercara al último pupitre de la fila.

La ojiperla rápidamente se dirigió hacia el Inuzuka, quien apenas la tuvo cerca le dio un fuerte abrazo de oso que la elevo un par de centímetros del suelo. Por otro lado, su amigo Shino, aunque menos efusivo, pero no menos alegre la saludo con un breve abrazo, lo que la sorprendió, aquel pequeño gesto no era común viniendo de él.

— No te imaginas cuando te hemos extrañado Hinata —le confesó Kiba, bajando la mirada— Creímos que te habíamos perdido —el Aburame asintió en silencio, de acuerdo.

Tal confesión silencio a la Hyuga por unos segundos, estaba tan apenada por cómo se había comportado con ellos en los últimos meses que apenas le salía la voz.

— Yo…de verdad lo siento mucho —murmuró acongojada— No sé qué paso conmigo, para que-

— Solo no vuelvas a dejarnos —le interrumpió Kiba, apretando los puños— No te vuelvas a alejar como lo hiciste.

— No lo haré —las lagrimas amenazaron con emerger de sus ojos, pero aun así se esforzó por mantener la frente en alto. Shino coloco una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo.

— Quiero que todo sea como antes —prosiguió su amigo, nostálgico.

Hinata comprendió perfectamente a que "antes" se refería.

— Lo será —y trató de sonreír, pero un par de lagrimas se le escaparon— Lo prometo.

— Entonces ya no hay de qué preocuparse —sonrió el Inuzuka, y tiernamente limpio las lágrimas de su amiga— Ven siéntate, hay mucho de lo que hablar.

Finalmente, después de haber estado distanciados varios meses los tres se sentaban juntos. Como en los viejos tiempos.

* * *

— Hey Sasuke, ¿qué se siente estar en la misma clase que tu ex novia y que esta no te de bola? —preguntó maliciosamente Suigetsu, quien se encontraba sentado al frente del Uchiha— Porque tío, no creas que no me di cuenta de como la miraste cuando llego, y considerando que ella te corto, no crees que deberías ser más disimulado con tus mira… ¡AUCH! —la cabeza del peli celeste se sacudió violentamente hacia delante— ¡¿Y a ti qué mierda te pasa zanahoria?! —vociferó molesto el Hozuki, volteándose hacia la chica con lentes.

La susodicha, Karin Uzumaki, lo miraba colérica, al parecer tratando de contenerse para no asestarle otro golpe.

—¡Idiota!¡No le preguntes ese tipo de cosas! —bramó con exasperación la Uzumaki— ¡Además, Sasuke no tiene por qué responder a tus estúpidas preguntas!

—¡Tu no eres nadie para decirme lo que debo hacer tabla de planchar! — le grito Suigetsu, levantándose de golpe de su asiento quedando cara a cara con Karin.

— ¡Y tu no eres nadie para preguntarle a Sasuke ese tipo de cosas! —arremetió la pelirroja, acercándosele y haciéndole cuerpo— Metete en tus asuntos, renacuajo.

Y así siguieron discutiendo por varios minutos, sin percatarse de que Sasuke ya no se encontraba con ellos, sino que varios asientos más adelante. Juugo, quien hasta el momento había optado por mantenerse al margen siguió al azabache y se sentó a su lado. Ninguno de los dos hablo por un rato, pero luego de unos minutos, el silencio finalmente se rompió.

— ¿Y bien, Sasuke? —comenzó impasible el peli naranja, sin apartar la vista de unos pajarillos que revoloteaban más allá de la ventana— ¿ Nos dirás que paso?

Pero el Uchiha no contesto, lo que conllevo a que Juugo redirigiera su mirada hacia él, curioso.

— ¿Seguro que no deseas decir nada? —preguntó nuevamente, algo decepcionado, aunque no sorprendido de su hermetismo.

Mas esta vez el Uchiha voltio, clavando sus afilados orbes ónix sobre él.

— No vuelvan a mencionarla.

Y fue lo único que dijo, dando por finalizada la "conversación".

Juugo se dio cuenta de que Sasuke estaba más afectado de lo que aparentaba por la ruptura con Hinata, y aquello lo preocupaba, el azabache era literalmente una bomba de tiempo cuando se reprimía. Lo único que esperaba, es que no explotará en el momento inadecuado.

* * *

— Se acabo el recreo niños, a sus puestos —dijó perezosamente el Hatake, mientras entraba al salón con un fajo de documentos bajo el brazo— Lo siento por la demora, pero tuve que tramitar el ingreso de un alumno. —se excusó, y antes que empezaron los típicos "es mentira" o "patrañas" agregó— Esta fuera del salón en estos momentos, así que mientras más rápido se ordenen menos tendré que hacerlo esperar, supongo que no quieren hacer esperar más a su nuevo compañero, ¿cierto?

Al parecer todos entendieron lo que quiso decir porque volvieron inmediatamente a sus respectivos puestos. Al estar todos sentados el Hatake pudo visualizar de mejor manera los asientos vacíos. Tenía suerte, solo quedaba uno al fondo de la sala. No tendría que tenerlo cerca, gracias a dios.

"Bueno, terminemos con esto rápido" —se dijo así mismo el peli gris, y elevando la voz exclamó— ¡Ya puedes pasar Uzumaki!

Y la puerta se abrió, e ingreso un chico rubio de contextura atlética. Su caminar era seguro y relajado. Los cuchicheos, risitas y silbidos de las chicas no se hicieron esperar.

— ¡Estas más bueno que el pan con chancho! —gritó una entusiasmada Yamanaka, acompañada de un coro de chicas riéndose

— Ya basta, compórtense —les reprendió el Hatake, luego dirigió su mirada a Naruto, quien al parecer no le afectaba en lo absoluto tal exposición— Háblanos de ti

— Bueno…mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, tengo 18 años y me mude aquí hace un mes — el rubio empezó a rascarse la cabeza, tratando de pensar en que más agregar — ¡Ah! y me gusta mucho el baloncesto, así que si hay algún club de ello aquí me apuntare de inmediato. — el rubio se entrecruzo de brazos y se apoyó contra el pizarrón de manera relajada. — O si no es así, lo crearé yo mismo. — y una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Una nueva ola de piropos estuvo a punto de comenzar, pero fue aplacada inmediatamente por el Hatake.

— Muy bien Naruto, ya puedes sentarte —le dijó Kakashi, mientras hojeaba con desinterés algunos documentos— Al fondo hay un asiento disponible.

El rubio obedeció sin rechistar y se sentó en el último asiento de la fila, al lado de una chica de orbes perlas. Se encontraba acomodando sus cosas en el pupitre cuando escucho algo parecido a un chistido. Extrañado, miro a su alrededor.

— Hey Naruto —un chico con cabello castaño que estaba al lado de las chicas con ojos perlas, le hacía señas para que se inclinara hacia él, lo cual hizo— Hola, mi nombre es Kiba Inuzuka y soy el capitán del equipo de baloncesto del instituto.

El rostro de Naruto esbozo una amplia sonrisa.

— Mucho gusto Kiba —y le estiro el brazo para darle la mano, pero desistió al percatarse de que estaba pasando por encima de la chica ojiperla, quien estaba entremedio de ellos dos— Oh, lo siento —el rubio, le sonrió en señal de disculpa.

La chica se sonrojo levemente, luego titubeo unas palabras que fueron totalmente incomprensibles y finalmente se quedo callada. "Que chica más rara" pensó el Uzumaki.

— Ella es Hinata Hyuga —le dijo Kiba, divertido— Y el chico a mi lado es Shino Aburame, ninguno de los dos habla mucho, pero son muy buenas personas.

Luego de presentar a sus amigos, el castaño continúo contándole a Naruto sobre su afición al baloncesto y de lo mucho que deseaba ganar el campeonato que se avecinaba. Y que, para la buena suerte suya, tenía un cupo disponible en su equipo. El Uzumaki no dudo ni un segundo en aceptar su oferta.

Y es que jugar baloncesto lo apasionaba como ninguna otra cosa, tanto así que en el futuro, lo veía como su único camino.

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Primero que todo deseo expresarles que estoy muy contenta, nunca me imagine que tantas personas leerían mi fic.** **Muchas gracias por leerlo.**

 **Respecto a las historia diré lo siguiente:**

 **\- No confirmare la pareja del fic, creo que le quita emoción a la historia el saber con quien terminara cada personaje. Lo siento. Si no les gusta la incertidumbre, mi fic no será de su gusto.**

 **\- Trataré de hacer esta historia muy impredecible.**

 **\- Odio los clichés así que tratataré de no incurrir en ellos.**

 **Eso sería, nos leemos el próximo fin de semana!**

 **pd: perdonen si hay algún error ortográfico o de redacción, este capitulo fue algo difícil de editar.**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola! ¿Siguen ahí? Ay dios, se que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que actualice y me siento muy mal por eso. Es por ello, que para tratar de compensar mi falta de puntualidad es que les traigo un capítulo algo más largo de lo usual. Uno de 2000 palabras. Me costo mucho escribirlo, pero igualmente disfrute hacerlo. Espero que les guste. Perdónenme si es que tiene alguna falla. ¡Eso! ¡Que disfruten!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3:**

Era una noche fría y sin estrellas. El viento corría con fuerza por las desoladas calles estremeciendo a su paso los tejados endebles de algunos bares de mala muerte, los cuales a pesar de la hora y el clima, no se abstuvieron de abrir sus puertas. Y es que la concurrencia los fines de semana siempre era alta, independiente de los grados que hubiera, nadie se negaba a un buen rato de juerga. Es por ello, que los locales no cierran hasta muy entrada la noche, lo que generalmente es a las 4:30 am. Después de esa hora, los empleados proceden a ordenar y limpiar. En terminar de hacer todo aquello se demoran media hora más. Por lo que a las 5 a.m todo el personal está listo para marcharse.

Y en ello se encontraban los empleados del bar "Entre latas", despidiéndose unos de otros mientras sacaban sus mochilas de sus respectivos casilleros y salían por la puerta trasera del local. El cansancio y el sueño eran evidentes en sus rostros.

— ¡Aggh! —exclamó con exasperación un chico moreno al salir mientras observaba su celular— ¡Maldición! ¡Otra vez!

Y se sentó sobre el pavimento a revisar lo que sea que había visto.

— No me digas que Rin te bloqueó otra vez de Facebook —preguntó divertido un chico rubio que salió tras él— Ya te he dicho que no le des bola a esa chica. O por lo menos, no te la tomes en serio. Entiende, solo sale contigo para olvidar su a ex.

Obito voltio a verlo con los ojos llorosos.

— También me bloqueó de Instragram…

La sonrisa de Deidara flaqueo, sabía lo que se venía y no estaba dispuesto a verlo. Pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a dejarlo solo. Así que antes de que rompiera en llanto le dijo que lo invitaba a su departamento a tomar unas cervezas. Al fin y al cabo todo dolor es más soportable estando borracho. O eso creía.

— Venga tío, no hay nada que hacer aquí —y tiro del brazo de Obito para levantarlo, luego se dirigió a Yahiko y Konan quienes se encontraban fumando tras ellos— Chicos, nos vamos, hasta mañana.

La pareja asintió en silencio y permaneció allí un rato más. Cinco minutos más tarde, la puerta del local se abrió nuevamente. Un chico alto y de ojos oscuros salió.

— Vaya, por fin sales —dijó Yahiko mientras botaba y pisoteaba su cigarrillo, Konan hizo lo mismo— ¿Algún problema con el jefe, Itachi?

El susodicho se encogió de hombros, desganado.

— Solo ayudaba con el papeleo —respondió serio.

— Aha —el pelinaranja no se lo tragó pero prefirió no insistir— Ven, te acerco a tu departamento.

Y los tres ingresaron a un mini cooper rojo que se hallaba aparcado en la acera. Itachi se sentó atrás y Konan junto a Yahiko adelante. El viaje fue lento e incómodo. Durante el camino el Uchiha se mantuvo callado la mayor parte del tiempo, limitándose a contestar con monosílabos a cualquier pregunta que se le hiciese. Solo cuando faltaba poco para llegar a su edificio Konan intento nuevamente entablar una conversación con él, aunque esta vez para su buena suerte, consiguiéndolo.

— Te noto preocupado Itachi—comentó, mientras lo observaba por el espejo retrovisor —…¿es por Sasuke?

La seriedad que hasta entonces plasmaba el rostro de Itachi se resquebrajo. Una diminuta sonrisa se asomó en sus labios.

— ¿Tan obvio soy? —preguntó con un deje de diversión.

— Siempre que se trata de Sasuke, sí. —afirmó Konan, enternecida— Venga cuéntanos, en que problemas está metido tu pequeño hermanito esta vez.

El Uchiha calló por unos segundos, como sopesando si compartir o no sus preocupaciones con ellos. Pero finalmente habló.

— Cada vez se me está haciendo más duro lidiar con Sasuke y mi paciencia con él se está acabando —comenzó, recargándose contra el asiento— Estoy pensando seriamente en decirle que vuelva a casa de mi tío. Traerlo a vivir conmigo fue un error.

Aquello extraño a la pareja, quienes conocían hacía tiempo a Itachi y sabían lo mucho que apreciaba a su "odioso" hermano menor.

—Sé que Sasuke tiene un carácter difícil, pero tú lo adoras —comentó Yahiko, incrédulo— ¿qué hizo para que quieras alejarlo de esta manera?

La mirada del Uchiha se ensombreció.

— Me ha decepcionado —declaró, a la vez que empezaba a masajear sus sienes— Ha hecho cosas que nunca pensé que sería capaz de hacer.

— Espera, ¿esto tiene que ver con la chica Hyuga? —inquirió Konan, perspicaz.

La expresión del moreno volvió a alterarse, adquiriendo esta vez, un matiz más evidente de preocupación.

— Sí, desde que ella lo dejo ha estado más errático que antes.

— ¿Más? —preguntó la pareja al mismo tiempo.

— Cuando estaban juntos también lo era pero en menor medida. —contesto el Uchiha mientras miraba por la ventana, había comenzado a chispear.

— Oh comprendo...—dijo Yahiko, apenado— Espero que las cosas mejoren entre ustedes dos.

—También espero lo mismo. —susurró Itachi, pero aquello fue algo totalmente superficial, porque en el fondo sabía que eso no pasaría. No. Las cosas se complicarían más. Estaba seguro de aquello. Por lo que solo le quedaba preguntarse cuán fuerte sería el golpe esta vez, y si su relación con Sasuke lo resistiría. Pensar en aquello lo asustaba, pero era mejor mentalizarlo desde ya. Tenía el presentimiento de que todo se iría a la mierda pronto.

* * *

Cuando entro a su apartamento supo de inmediato que algo no iba bien. Todas las luces se encontraban apagadas y el gran ventanal que daba hacia el balcón se encontraba abierto, las largas y oscuras cortinas de este ondeaban fieras sobre el aire.

Al adentrase más en la habitación se percató de que había algo esparcido en suelo que se movía de un lado a otro con el viento. Eso le extraño, por lo que se acuclillo para ver de lo qué se trataba. Al hacerlo constato que la textura era inconfundible. Era lana, hebras de lana, cuyo color no podía asegurar por la oscuridad pero que apostaría eran de un verde musgo.

El viento silbo tenebrosamente haciendo que Itachi levantará la vista hacia el balcón. Unos oscuros ojos ónix le escrutaban. Fue en ese instante en que comprendió a que prenda pertenecían las hebras.

— Vaya, la rompiste aun sabiendo lo mucho que le costó hacerla —dijo Itachi, irguiéndose y caminando hacia él mientras acariciaba la lana entre sus dedos— Era una bonita bufanda.

El rostro de Sasuke fue iluminado momentáneamente por un relámpago. El clima estaba empeorando, pero, aun así, ninguno de los dos mostró interés en resguardarse de este.

— Así que tú fuiste, Itachi…—la rabia era palpable en su voz, aunque también había algo incrédula en ella— Tú fuiste… tú fuiste quien le dijo que terminara conmigo.

El viento mecía con fuerza sus cabellos oscuros y las gotas de lluvia caían sobre sus pálidas mejillas.

Pero ni ello, ni las palabras de Sasuke provocaron que Itachi perdiera su expresión de impasibilidad. Es más, ni en el momento en que asintió con la cabeza para ratificar tal acusación se mostró afectado.

Pero Sasuke sí.

Pues su mandíbula comenzó a temblar apenas vio asentir a su hermano.

Itachi estaba apunto de marcharse a su habitación cuando un relámpago cayo extremadamente cerca, encegueciéndolo.

—¡Pedazo de mierda!—escuchó a sus espaldas, al voltearse lo único que logro ver fue el puño en alto de Sasuke, el cual estuvo a punto de golpearlo, pero logro interceptarlo a tiempo, ahora ambos estaban frente a frente, forcejeando el uno contra el otro mientras la lluvia caía cada vez con más fuerza sobre ellos— ¡Eres un pedazo de mierda Itachi! — la rabia de Sasuke era tal que logró zafarse del agarré de su hermano y encestarle un puñetazo en la mandíbula que le hizo caer al suelo— ¡Tú no tenías idea! ¡Tú no tenías idea de lo que teníamos!

Los gritos de Sasuke eran tan fuertes y desgarradores que ni el tronar de los relámpagos lograban amortiguarlos. Estaba enloquecido. Y aquello abrumo a Itachi, toda la angustia y el enojo que había reprimido tantas veces cada vez que discutía con él empezó a adueñarse de su mente. Ya no pensaba con claridad. Ya no tenia control sobre si mismo. Estaba seguro, de que se arrepentiría, pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

La confrontación era algo inevitable.

— Te equivocas hermanito —un fino hilillo de sangre escurría de sus labios, el cual limpió con el dorso de su mano apenas se puso de pie— Estoy seguro de que tenía una idea bastante acertada en lo que respecta a tu relación con Hinata Hyuga —una pequeña y macabra sonrisa fue esbozada por sus labios rotos, el rojo de la sangre aún se delineaba en estos— ¿Quieres que te la describa? —Los ojos azabaches de Itachi se clavaron en los de Sasuke, al parecer instándolo a que recordará junto a él— Su relación era una mierda, y principalmente lo era por ti —comenzó, implacable— Tu nivel de celopatía era tal que no soportabas que Hinata compartiera con otros hombres, incluso, con sus propios amigos. Si estaban juntos en público SIEMPRE te esforzabas en demostrar que era "tuya", de tu propiedad —la sonrisa de Itachi se amplió— Aunque… ¿aquello está de moda hoy en día, no? Muchas chicas encuentran que la posesividad es una romántica manera de expresar interés. Pero, Hinata no era una de ellas. No, a ella le incomodaba, pero cada vez que trataba hablar contigo sobre esto acababan discutiendo.

E Itachi se detuvo unos segundos, esperando alguna replica de su hermano.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —inquirio Sasuke, acercando su rostro empapado al de él— Tu no hablabas con ella.

Pero en eso y en muchas cosas más se equivocaba. Itachi negó con la cabeza.

— Hablé con ella. Fue un día en el que me la tope mientras iba entrando al edificio, ella estaba llorando, al parecer había tenido una de sus peleas.

Y antes de que Sasuke preguntará, Itachi agrego.

— Fue en esa ocasión en que le dije que terminara contigo. Pero no me hizo caso y siguió contigo un tiempo más. Hasta…que finalmente llego esa noche, ese noche en que nadie sabe que mierda pasó entres ustedes, pero que acabo por lapidar definitivamente lo vuestro.

La lluvia comenzó a caer con más suavidad sobre ellos. El cielo comenzó a despejarse.

— Dime Sasuke —dijó Itachi alejándose del balcón pero deteniéndose en el ventanal— ¿Qué paso esa noche en la que terminaron? —y finalmente, pregunto lo que tanto le estuvo atormentando los últimos días— ¿Qué le hiciste a Hinata?

La voz de Itachi resonó claramente, fría e indiferente, casi fantasmagórica. Y aunque estaba de espaldas, Sasuke estaba seguro de que su mirada se había endurecido.

— ¿Qué mierda estás insinuando? —la voz de Sasuke tembló ligeramente al final. No le gustaba hacia donde iba su hermano.

Y la espalda de Itachi se tenso, se estaba enojando.

— Se que eres lo suficientemente listo para darte cuenta tú mismo. — contestó este.

Aquello dejo absolutamente estupefacto a Sasuke, no podía creer lo que le estaba preguntando.

— Yo nunca sería capaz de hacer algo así —afirmó Sasuke, tajante.

— Oh, ¿de verdad? —preguntó Itachi, irónico.

— ¡Claro que sí, yo nunca le haría daño! —y la ira estaba volviendo apoderarse de él.

Pero ya había sido suficiente para Itachi, quien ya no tenía energía para seguir discutiendo. Por lo que solo se limito a asentir. Deseaba con desesperación una ducha y una cama. Antes de irse le echo un último vistazo a Sasuke.

— Espero que sigas pensando así más adelante —y sin más el Uchiha mayor se retiró hacia sus aposentos.

Dejando a Sasuke solo… y destrozado. Luego, con lágrimas secas surcando entre mejillas y la ropa totalmente empapada se adentró en silencio al interior del apartamento. La luz del amanecer iluminaba completamente la habitación. Por lo que pudo distinguir perfectamente los restos de la bufanda que se encontraban regadas en el piso, el viento que entraba por la ventana movía las hebras sueltas de esta con suavidad. Y recordó, recordó el momento en el que Hinata se la regalo. Fue en ese mismo día en que ella se le declaró, y el mismo el día en que él le correspondió y el mismo día en que él por primera vez la beso.

Un horrible sentimiento de ansiedad invadió el pecho de Sasuke. No había forma de arreglar la bufanda. Estaba rota… y nunca más estaría como antes.

* * *

Tuve un problema con la configuración de los guiones el cual no supe arreglar, espero no se vea tan mal.

Respecto a la historia: ¿qué opinan?

Espero que no me odien :(

Ya tengo el mente el próximo capítulo, y es que iba agregarlo a este pero ya de por si estaba ya muy largo.

Próximo capítulo: Sasuke y Hinata por fin hablan. (se que todos ansiaban aquel momento, pero hay que ser realistas uno cuando termina con su novio especialmente en malos terminos no se hablan de inmediato)

Nos leemos!


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola!¿Siguen ahí? ¿Cuantos sobrevivieron a mi receso? Espero que unos cuantos jajaja de verdad chic s lamento la demora, mis exámenes me tuvieron ocupada y luego fue solo bloqueo. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que tenía nuevos comentarios, soy lo peor. Pero estoy muy feliz de que les haya gustado mi historia. En fin, en lo que respecta a este nuevo capítulo:**

 **Los flashbacks van con letra cursiva = ( _aaaaa_ )**

 **El presente con letra normal = (aaa)**

 **Este capitulo tiene casi 3000 palabras, y eso que planeaba hacerlo más largo, pero tenía ganas ya de actualizar.**

 **Ah, me leí un fanfic de wattpad de lo errores más frecuentes de los ficker, y aunque estoy segura de que seguiré cometiendo errores, desde este capítulo ya no leerán los típicos: "ojiperla"**

* * *

— _¿Hinata? —murmuró Sasuke preocupado, temiendo perder la llamada —¿Estás ahí?... Por favor, dime dónde estás._

 _No hubo respuesta, solo el sonido del tráfico de fondo._

— _Responde —demandó, mientras recorría los callejones aledaños, buscándola— Es peligroso que estés sola a esta hora._

 _Las luces neones de los bares pasaban sobre su rostro como relámpagos, en tonalidades rojizas, doradas y plateadas. El viento nocturno a la vez, le acariciaba los cabellos con parsimonia._

— _¿De verdad…te importo? —la suave voz de Hinata llegó a sus oídos apenas como un susurró, en un extraño tono neutro que él desconocía— ¿Crees que esto es amor?_

 _Sasuke se apoyó contra un semáforo parpadeante, el remordimiento comenzaba a carcomerlo, no podía creer lo que había hecho._

— _Hinata…lo siento._

 _Un sollozo ahogado llegó a sus oídos._

— _¿Otra vez lo sientes? —preguntó la Hyuga dolida—¿En menos de una semana?_

 _Él guardo silencio, ya que no era capaz de otorgarle la razón mediante palabras. El nudo de fuego que sentía en su garganta en aquel momento le impedía confirmar su recriminación. Y aquello, solo aumento la desazón de Hinata._

— _Tú no eras así —manifestó ella al borde de las lágrimas— Dime… ¿por qué ahora dudas tanto de mí? ¿crees que sería capaz de engañarte después de todo lo que hemos pasado? Por favor Sasuke, llevamos más de tres años juntos…_

 _Tales palabras convocaron en la mente del chico un torbellino de recuerdos y, en todo ellos, ella siempre se encontraba a su lado, apoyándolo incondicionalmente con su ternura y bondad._

— _Sé que no serías capaz —afirmó, Hinata estuvo a punto de interrumpirlo mas él prosiguió— Pero aún así no puedo evitar sentirme…—se detuvo, y sopeso sus palabras— In…inquieto._

 _Aquel pobre eufemismo no pasó desapercibido para la Hyuga, quien de inmediato entendió la verdadera connotación de sus palabras. Aquel despliegue de sinceridad, aunque indirecto, era muy poco común en él, por lo cual no pudo evitar sonreír del otro lado de la linea._

— _Tú no eras así de inseguro, Sasuke —el tono de voz de Hinata volvió a su candor habitual— Se supone que la insegura soy yo._

 _El Uchiha esbozo una sonrisa tristona, se sentía tan expuesto que agradecía que no lo estuviera viendo en aquel momento._

— _No sé qué haría sin ti —susurró más para si mismo que para ella._

 _La gente seguía circulando a su lado, pero él ya no los percibía, todo se había silenciado a su alrededor._

— _Solo confía en mi —pidió la Hyuga al otro lado de la línea telefónica— No quiero que vuelva a pasar lo de hace un rato… no quiero que vuelvas a tratar mal a mis amigos por los celos, porque con tales actitudes solo provocas que quiera…alejarme de ti._

 _La mandíbula de Sasuke se tensó, pero se obligó a sonreír, relajando sus músculos en el acto._

— _Confiare en ti nena._

 _Al instante, la cantarina risa de Hinata llegó a sus oídos, calentándole el pecho._

— _No te viene decirme nena ¿sabes?_

 _La sonrisa de éste se ensancho aún más._

— _Lo sé —concedió, y luego agregó— Hey ¿me dirás dónde estás?_

 _Una palmadita en su hombro lo hizo voltear._

— _Aquí —dijo Hinata bajando su celular en el acto._

 _Sasuke frunció el ceño._

— _¿Has estado cerca de mi todo este tiempo? —inquirió incrédulo._

 _Hinata se le acercó como una niña pequeña pillada haciendo una travesura._

— _No te sientas mal —dijo Hinata, estirando el brazo para acariciar sus mechones despeinados— Soy buena pasando desapercibida._

 _Pero su ademán solo quedo en eso, en un ademán, pues Sasuke le agarró el brazo antes de que ella hiciera contacto con sus cabellos._

— _No para mí —y le atrajo hacia a él, eliminando la distancia entre ellos— Bueno, esta será una excepción —murmuró antes de atrapar sus labios con los suyos._

 _Durante varios minutos se besaron en medio de la calle, ajenos totalmente a la gente que pasaba a su alrededor y al tránsito. Mas el recato, hizo acto de presencia en la consciencia de la Hyuga, por lo que avergonzada sugirió a su novio volver a casa._

— _S-Sasuke c-creo que d-deberíamos volver —tartamudeó Hinata entre besos._

 _Este, por otro lado, enarcó una ceja divertido, y mordiéndole el labio inferior, le susurró:_

— _Sabes…siempre que tartamudeas conmigo es porque ya tienes ganas de hacerlo._

 _La expresión de espanto que tuvo Hinata en ese momento hizo estallar en carcajadas a Sasuke; su rostro había palidecido de golpe, su boca se había abierto en una "O" perfecta y sus manos estaban en sus mejillas. Era la fiel representación del cuadro "El grito" de Van Gogh._

— _E-Eres un idiota —tartamudeó Hinata avergonzada, e inmediatamente dio media vuelta y se alejo de él con las manos empuñadas._

 _Sasuke, que aún no lograba detener su ataque de risa, le siguió._

— _¡Hey, no te vayas! —le alcanzó en un par de zancadas y la atrapó en un abrazo_

 _La palidez del rostro de Hinata había desaparecido, ahora estaba roja como un tomate._

— _N-No puedo creer que me hayas dicho e-eso —exclamó, mientras trataba de zafarse de sus brazos— Oh dios, si mi padre te escuchara…_

— _Quisiera estar siempre así contigo._

 _Hinata calló abruptamente y le miró._

— _¿Así cómo? — inquirió ella, volteándolo a ver con sus adorables ojos perlas_

 _Una hermosa, aunque diminuta sonrisa se asomo por los labios de Sasuke._

— _Así._

 _Y le abrazo aún más fuerte._

— _Podremos estar así siempre — dijo ella, con los ojos brillantes como diamantes— …Si dejas de ser tan gruñón._

 _El ceño de Sasuke se frunció y su rostro adopto una expresión adusta._

— _Creo que estamos jodidos entonces —dijo serio, y antes que Hinata añadiera algo, él le sello los labios con un beso— Es broma._

 _Ella le devolvió el gesto. Una nueva ronda de besos iba a comenzar, pero una gota de agua cayó en frente de Sasuke, descolocándolo._

— _¿Lluvia? ¿En verano? —dijo éste extrañado palpándose la frente, no recordaban pronósticos de lluvia para esa noche— Creo que deberíamos volver._

 _La lluvia cayó con fuerza sobre ellos, con tal intensidad que dificultaba su movilidad. El viento a su vez rugía estruendosamente haciendo crujir los techos de las viviendas. La poca gente que se encontraba en las calles buscaba desesperada un refugio. Nadie se explicaba el porqué de la tormenta, pues era un hecho sin precedentes en la ciudad. Pero lo más extraño fue lo que ocurrió al día siguiente; todo se encontraba intacto, no había humedad en las calles, ni charcos de agua en las veredas. No había ningún rastro que evidenciara de que hace unas horas atrás hubo una tormenta de gran magnitud que azotó la ciudad. Todo parecía ser un sueño del cual nadie lograba acordarse._

* * *

El tronar de los relámpagos y el repiqueteo de la lluvia contra su ventana la mantenían despierta desde hace horas, no tanto por el ruido, sino por los recuerdos que la tormenta evocaba en su memoria. Recuerdos, que se reproducían en su cabeza de manera infinita en forma de espiral, en un ir y venir infinito de imágenes que la deslizaba a suposiciones enfermizas y a conclusiones desagradables. Hinata sabía que no era sano pensar en Sasuke. Pero no podía evitarlo, porque el simple hecho de esforzarse en olvidarlo le hacía ser más consciente de él.

Por lo que decidió que cedería, por lo menos, por esa noche.

Cedería a su recuerdo y a todo el dolor que este conllevaba. Así que salió de su cama, se dirigió al ventanal que daba a su balcón y abrió las puertas. El viento entró de manera violenta a su cuarto, sacudiendo con fuerza todo lo que hayo en su camino. No le importo. Tampoco le importo el abrigarse ni el colocarse pantuflas para salir al exterior. Pues quería sentir la lluvia en su cuerpo y que ésta le sacara por cada uno de sus poros la angustia que le oprimía. Mas antes de salir, dio una última mirada a sus espaldas y recorrió su cuarto con la mirada. Fue un gesto casi inconsciente del cual no tardo en arrepentirse. Porque descubrió que no solo en su mente quedaban recuerdos de Sasuke sino que en su habitación también.

En una silla, en una pila de ropa, sobresalía el extremo de una bufanda rosa la cual oscilaba al compás de la tormenta.

Y Hinata comenzó a ceder…

* * *

— _Toma._

 _Algo cayo sobre sus ojos, y por unos segundos, quedó a ciegas. Al tocar el objeto identifico de inmediato las hebras de lana._

— _¿Y e-esto? —inquirió ella confundida, retirando la bufanda de su cabeza y analizándola con curiosidad, como si fuera una serpiente._

 _Sasuke se sentó a su lado en la escalera, mas no le miro._

— _Tú me diste una— dijo él como si nada, mientras se anudaba los zapatos— Ahora yo te doy esta._

— _P-pero no p-puedo — Hinata le miró dudosa, mientras el rojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas — N-no es necesario, yo no p-puedo…_

 _Un sonoro suspiró interrumpió su atropellada perorata._

— _Sí puedes —dijo Sasuke, levantándose y acomodándose la correa de su mochila al hombro— Mira, no la tejí como tú, no se me dan bien ese tipo de cosas, solo la compré y ya —giró sobre sus talones y se encamino hacia la salida del instituto— Si no te gusta puedes tirarla._

 _Aquello espanto a la Hyuga, pues no quería que su reacción fuera malentendida por lo que se levantó de un salto y corrió a su lado._

— _¡M-me gusta!_

 _Él volteó hacia ella._

— _¿Entonces qué esperas para colocártela?_ —preguntó divertido.

 _Y esa fue la primera vez que sonrío para ella._

* * *

La bufanda oscilaba en su mano hacia el vacío. Quería soltarla y dejar que la tormenta se la llevará lo más lejos posible. Pero no podía hacerlo, por más que intentaba dejarla ir, sus dedos se aferraban cual garras a esta. Su mano temblaba cada vez que intentaba soltarla. La impotencia y el dolor que le provocaba no poder deshacer de una simple bufanda le descompuso. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas junto a la lluvia. Se sentía patética. Habían terminado hace tres meses y su presencia en su cabeza estaba más fresca que nunca. Los recuerdos buenos, los malos, todo oscilaba en su cabeza cual tornado. Ni siquiera estaba segura si los recuerdos buenos realmente lo eran pues todo parecía estar cubierto por una estela de mentiras. Y aquello acrecentó su desolación, pues no tenía certeza alguna a la cual aferrarse. Toda su relación con Sasuke era un gran signo de interrogación.

—Sasuke… —gimió rota, mientras la bufanda oscilaba con fiereza alrededor de su puño — ¿Por q-qué? ¿Por q-que no me dijiste que…

En ese instante, un relámpago cayó a su lado haciéndole perder el equilibrio. Cuando éste se extinguió se percató de que la bufanda ya no estaba entre sus manos

— ...Había alguien más? —murmuró, observando sus manos mojadas y totalmente vacías.

* * *

— Hey Sasuke, no te lo tomes a mal, pero luces como la mierda hoy —dijo Suigetsu como si nada, mientras se sentaba al borde de su pupitre.

La mandíbula de Karin se desencajo de rabia al escucharlo, y casi como un acto reflejo levanto la mano dispuesta a golpearlo como solía hacer cada vez que lanzaba sus odiosos comentarios. Pero Jugo les reprendió, diciéndoles que no era el momento indicado para sus disputas. Ella confusa, bajo su puño y redirigió su mirada al Uchiha. Su corazón se contrajo cuando vio su rostro. Sasuke estaba sumamente pálido, y en sus ojos surcaban unas enormes ojeras. Su cabello a la vez, era una maraña, se encontraba tan despeinado que apenas permitía ver sus ojos. Nunca le había visto así, y aquello la asusto.

— Oye Sasuke… ¿estás bien? —preguntó Karin, haciendo el ademán de tocarlo. Mas Jugo, quien se encontraba a su lado le detuvo y le negó con la cabeza. Ella no insistió.

Por otro lado, Suigetsu, ya sea por su déficit de atención o su total apatía hacia los problemas ajenos no se reservó ningún comentario.

— ¡No me digas que tu pinta tiene que ver con la chica Hyuga! —gritó incrédulo señalándolo con el dedo—¡No lo puedo creer! —se palmó la frente y una gran risotada escapó de sus labios— ¿De verdad estas así por ella? ¡Joder tío, no es para tanto!

Jugo y Karin observaron con espanto como el ceño de Sasuke se fruncía cada vez más a medida que Suigetsu hablaba. Por lo que decidieron tomar la situación en sus manos antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, y simplemente le cerraron la boca a este de un manotazo.

— ¡AGGGH! ¡A-pagta tuz sugciass manos de mi bocca, ganahooria! —bramó el chico, mientras forcejeaba contra los manos en su boca— ¡Nno me povoques!

Karin miró irritada a Jugo, quien le devolvió una sonrisa en manera de disculpa. Siempre debía ser ella la que debía encargarse de las estupideces del Suigetsu. Lo cual le cansaba, pues necesitaba dosis monumentales de paciencia para lidiar con él. Especialmente en ese momento, en el que el chico no dejaba de removerse entre sus brazos.

— Paciencia Karin…paciencia —se decía así misma en modo de mantra, mientras se esforzaba en contenerlo.

Pero toda paciencia tiene un límite, y el de ella fue sobrepasada cuando Suigetsu le clavo sus afilados dientes en sus delicadas y suaves manos. Liberándose en el acto. Mas, un fino hilo de sangre emergiera de la piel de la chica.

El gritó que propino Karin se llegó a escuchar incluso fuera del salón. El cual, para su fortuna, se encontraba vacío. Pues los demás estudiantes se encontraban almorzando. Solo ellos habían decido quedarse allí en el receso.

— ¡MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA! —bramó colérica, espantando a las palomas que descansaban en el alfeizar de las ventanas en ese momento— ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE ME HAYAS MORDIDO!

Suigetsu se cruzó de brazos orgulloso.

— Te dije que no me provocaras zanahoria —se jactó, mientras se limpiaba el hilo de sangre que descendía por la comisura de sus labios.

Fue el turno de Jugo de contener a Karin, pues estaba como un toro, pero ésta le advirtió con la mirada de que no interviniera. Acto seguido, tomo la silla más cercana que tenía y la alzo sobre si con claras intenciones homicidas.

— ¡YA VERAS MALDITO RENACUAJO! —gritó ella, acercándosele con la silla en el aire— ¡TE ESTAMPARE ESTA SILLA EN LA CARA!

Pero aquello no inmuto al Hozuki, quien abrió los brazos de manera desafiante.

— ¡Te estoy esperando cuatro ojos!

La confrontación entre los dos parecía ser inevitable pues se acercaban con claras intenciones de hacerse daño. Pero, estaban a un par de pasos de distancia, cuando en el último segundo Karin se detuvo.

— Espera…—dijo ignorando a Suigetsu y girando sobre sus talones, con la silla aún sobre su cabeza—¿A dónde vas?

Sasuke iba camino a la puerta con la manos metidas en los bolsillos. Claramente irritado.

— Son insoportables, me largo —contesto él.

Karin pasmada, tiró la silla de inmediato.

— No, no, ¡Sasuke espera! —chilló desesperada, yendo tras él— ¡Te acompañaré!

Los hombros del Uchiha se tensaron, mas no volteó.

— No.

— Pero puedo…

— ¡Que no! —dijo harto, a la vez que tomaba el pomo de la puerta y la abría de golpe, sin percatarse que del otro lado había alguien ingresando al salón y que ésta por la impresión había trastabillado. Sasuke de inmediato, estiro su mano para atraparle, más por reflejo que por caballerosidad. Además, ni siquiera se había fijado quien era antes de actuar. Lo que fue evidente segundos después.

— Oh no…—el lamentó de Karin se escuchó perfectamente en el salón pero nadie le prestó atención, pero a este le prosiguió la irritable risa de Suigetsu.

— Ja, gasparín tiene la misma mala cara de Sasuke —señaló Suigetsu burlón.

Hinata que había quedado congelada al encontrarse con los orbes ónix de Sasuke pareció despabilar con aquel comentario, por lo que se deshizo de manera torpe pero rápida del agarre y dio media vuelta con la intención de huir de aquella incómoda situación.

Pero un tirón en su chaqueta le hizo saber que no sería tan fácil escapar esta vez. Con temor, volteó, y se encontró con unos pesados ojos negros, escrutandola.

— Tu y yo, debemos hablar —le dijo Sasuke, en un tono que no dejaba lugar a replicas.

* * *

 **Son las 7:35 am perdón si se me paso algún error ortográfico o de redacción, trate de corregirlo lo mejor que pude pero ya no puedo más :(**

 **En el primer flashback la relación de Hinata y Sasuke es más cercana porque llevan más tiempo, cosa que no se nota tanto en el segundo porque ahi estan recien empezando.**

 **Se supone que capitulo seria más largo, pero ya no pude más, ¡lo siento!**


End file.
